It Must Be Fate
by xLoVexBubblesx
Summary: What If sneaking around with your Ex isn't always what its cracked up to be? Veronica learns that the hard way. Logans an ass in this story but we all know we still love him.


The Blonde slammed her car door shut, turning around to find those dark chocolate brown eyes looking back at her.

"Well, well if it isn't little miss innocent." Smirking the boy with brown hair. She sighed and pushed away from him. "Hey baby, why are you in such a hurry?"

Veronica's cheeks flushed and she shot Logan a weird look. "Don't call me that what happened last night shouldn't have happened."

His signature smirk formed on his thin pink lips. "When are you going to learn a guy like me gets what he wants and things get around about them?"

Her eyes narrowed and she walked up to him. "You have Parker. Parker loves you. I have Piz. Piz likes me."

"I'm well aware of that, but I'm not stupid. You're not as sneaky as you think you are, Miss Veronica." He caressed her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. "I want you and not her..." he murmured.

"How could you do this to me, Veronica?" Parker asked.

Veronica's heart dropped as she saw her friend breakdown in front of her. Then, she heard Logan chuckle and she pushed him as hard as she could. "You knew she was there, didn't you? You knew, but you still kissed me!"

"You can't deny that you didn't like it." Logan smiled and caressed Veronica's body against his. "Why don't you come over and well have more fun just like last night?" he suggested as he brushed her hair from her face.

Veronica stiffened as her heart fluttered effortlessly. God, she was in love with him, but she hated him so much right now. "How about you go fuck yourself?" She brushed his arms away from him and took off out of the parking lot into the college building. She pushed the front doors open to the girls bathroom, "Parker—"

Parker looked up at her with tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Veronica stated.

"You're sorry?" She asked as she looked up, her make-up running down her ruddy cheeks. "Sorry doesn't change anything."

"You know he loves you. He's just playing with me. What would a guy like Logan see in a girl like me?" She felt like she was swallowing down her own heart, but what she said was right. Logan was just playing her, she was just another hook up he had added to his list.

"Why in the world would he kiss you then?" Parker bit down into her bottom lip. Veronica thought to herself, because he's been cheating on you with me for the past three months.

Weeks had past and Veronica began to feel like complete shit. Besides the fact she had slept with her friends boyfriend once since that day in the parking lot that Parker saw them kiss. She had thrown up about the third time this morning and she couldn't understand why.

Veronica groaned to herself as she stood up, wiping at her mouth as she groggily made her way to her bedroom. Crawling into her bed, Veronica pulled the covers over her as she shut her eyes. Instantly her door flew open revealing a beautiful Parker dress like nothing will ever end. "Well, I would stay but I gotta go to school. I might still be mad at you for what you did but I do hope you feel better." She called out before closing the door behind her.

Veronica knew something was wrong so she took the only test that could determine her fate. Veronica jumped up at the sound of the beep coming from the test on the sink. She walked over to it and closed her eyes, not bearing to look down at it. The tears were already collecting in her eyes as she forced her eyelids opened and she looked at the little plus sign on the screen.

Parker walked in to the bathroom hours later where Veronica had been sitting in the same stop as she held the test in her hands. "Veronica, what's wrong, oh sweetie everything's gonna be fine I'll be here for you."

Veronica choked as the tears slipped down her face. Her arms shakily wound around Parkers body and she cried. You say that now, Parker, but what are you going to do when you find out that Logan is the father of my baby? The thought struck a pang in her heart as she broke down even more.

Biting down against her lip as she waited for the last class of the day to end, Veronica hurried out of the classroom once it was over. The hallways filling up instantly as bodies pushed past one another, desperate to get to their cars, and escape this hell they call school.

She fastened her speed as she caught a glimpse of his brown locks. "Logan!" She called out desperately to catch his attention as he kept on walking. "Logan!" Veronica tried once more, her voice a little louder as he turned around.

"What?" He spat, in no mood to have a conversation but once Veronica neared him, his lips turned into a smirk. "Well isn't it Miss Veronica Mars? What can I do for you babe?"

"We need to talk."

"You're what?" Logan loudly spoke, and his body numb. "You've got to be kidding me. There must some mistake."

"No." Veronica shook her head, her stomach rising to her throat as she felt as though she was going to throw up. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry." She gulped, tugging at the hem of her shirt as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Hearing her say that broke him a little inside, but Logan didn't dare show it. "Yeah, whatever." He waved her off. "You should go."

I dragged my feet up the stairs towards, Nicole's bedroom. Opening the door I sighed, if only Logan would have stayed for this. I moved towards her crib and rocked her back to sleep softly. "Shhh, baby go back to sleep." I let a tear fall from my eye when I called her 'baby' I used to call him that.

Years later her 2 year old daughter asleep upstairs in her pink bedroom, she closed the photo album that was on her lap. Sighing and wiping the tears, it must be fate that he never stayed. She whispered to herself.


End file.
